The Hunter Among Signers
by ItalianG62
Summary: What if the Signers had an extra hand in their fight against the Dark Signers. What if the Former Numbers Hunter took a trip to Neo Domino City while participating in the Fortune Cup. This takes between Zexal and Zexal II and between the start of the Fortune Cup and the end of the Dark Signer fight. Forgive my poor summary since it's my first one.
1. Intro

I'm just using this part to address some details

1) This is my first story so I know it may be lacking some things like certain details but any feedback would be appreciated and I do apologize if there is stuff that doesn't seem to be In-Character

2) Since this is my first story, I know I'm going to end up forgetting some details but I'm trying my best

3) I am using some cards I created and I have modified some other cards to fit the story so at the end of each chapter that has a duel I'll post it at the end of the chapter

4) Even though this takes place before Zexal II it will contain some elements of it like a duel against Misael and the Barian's Sphere Cube.

So hopefully you guys will enjoy


	2. Chapter 1

Not long after the duel with his father, his brother being cured and discovering that the Barian World was behind everything,

*Flashback*

"Are you ready for your repentance?! Go! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Photon Stream of Destruction!" Once Galaxy Eyes' attack landed onto Number 53 False Skeletal God Heart eartH, an explosion occurred indicating its destruction. As Yuma started celebrating thinking that they had beaten Dr. Faker but once the smoke settled that wasn't the case at all. An enormous dragon took the place of Heart earth. Faker explained that if Heart earth is attacked with no overlay units, Number 92 False Skeletal God Dragon Heart eartH Dragon gets summoned in its place.

*Later on*

"Kaito, I entrust you with the last of my hope… AHHHH!" Those were Ryouga's last words as he dropped to his knees in pain from the injury he obtained. "Ryouga….." He began yelling and his body was surrounded in a pillar of red light and once it resided his body was covered in a red aura indicating that he was about to summon Neo-Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

*End Flashback*

Kaito Tenjo had decided that he would go on a vacation because he needed some time to let his body heal because whenever he decided to use Photon Change it would weaken his body or at least whenever he had to collect the Numbers it did. But for some reason during his duel with Yuma it didn't bother him at all.

He decided to go Neo Domino City since he also got an invention to participate in the Fortune Cup. After saying making final preparations with his father and saying his goodbyes to his brother and friends, Kaito left with Orbital 7 by boat to head over to Neo Domino City which would take about a day or so to arrive. During the trip, Kaito had spent most of the time in his room preparing his deck and looking over the new cards he was given and what combos he could make with them. He looked over at Orbital while thinking. "What kind of info can you provide for me about Neo Domino City?" Once Kaito had given the order to do some research on the area, Orbital 7 looked through his database and pulled out whatever he had. "Kaito-sama it looks like there was a massive explosion which has been dubbed Zero Reverse that led to the creation of Neo Domino City with a section called Satellite which is an absolute massive dump and apparently they have a special kind of dueling called Riding duels in which they duel on motorcycles"

Once Kaito heard the part about the riding duel, he smirked and wondered how fun that would be. "Your capable of that right?" Orbital nodded. "Yes sir Kaito- sama" Kaito smirked after hearing that then all of a sudden he felt the boat stop. "Alright so looks like we're here" He picked up his deck and put it in his deck holder and put his backpack onto his back then proceeded to head off the boat.

After getting off the boat, Kaito proceeded to head to where his hotel was located so he could unpack but first he wanted to take a good luck around the city. "huh this seems incredibly similar to Heartland City" he nodded and started to walk around to explore the area. He eventually arrived in the location which was called the Daimon Area and once he arrived he noticed a large group of people running away which made him suspicious. "Let's go Orbital" Orbital gave his signature "Roger that" and followed behind him and when he stopped running he noticed a group of people standing there.

The group consisted of a tall buff man with spiky blue hair, an elderly man, a younger child with teal hair, another younger child with brown hair and a man with dark hair with yellow streaks in his hair which Kaito assumed as the same age as him. Kaito and Orbital approached the group looking in awe as the explosion was occurring and tentacles started breaking up the ground. "What in the world is going on here?" The group looked a bit surprised at the 2 of them for the fact that they weren't running away in panic and Orbital being a robot. Seeing Orbital made the teal haired boy excited to see that but they all had a more pressing issue at hand. A light blue beam of light appeared several yards in front of them and a young red-haired woman appeared in front of them but she was wearing a white mask and a black cloak with a red and black dragon appearing behind her.

As Kaito got a good look at her, he smirked slightly "How interesting" he turned to the group and then the woman in front of them and saw that the dark haired man and the woman were both holding onto their right arm in pain. But what intrigued Kaito the most was that their arms were also glowing. "What in the world is going on here?" He turned his attention to Orbital 7, who just shrugged since he didn't have a clue either. As he stood there trying to process what was going on all he could hear was the woman yell out "Wretched Mark!" then within a blink of an eye she was gone.

Once she was gone, Kaito stood there for a moment trying to understand what just happened. He brought his attention over to the Black haired man. "Hey are you alright? You seemed to be in pain when that woman was here" The man looked at Kaito and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine now, but I know it has something to do with the mark on my arm. I'm Yusei Fudo by the way" He held his arm out for a hand shake. Politely Kaito stuck his arm out and accepted the handshake. "Nice to meet you Yusei, I'm Kaito Tenjo and this is my partner Orbital 7" Orbital gave a polite salute to introduce himself. The rest of the group began to introduce themselves, the spiky blue haired man introduced himself as Himuro, the elderly man introduced himself as Yanagi, the teal haired boy introduced himself as Rua, but once he was done introducing himself he started to swarm Orbital with questions such as what kind of stuff he can do and how does he work. But before Orbital could explain Kaito glared at him. "Now's not the time for that" Orbital nodded and Rua groaned in disappointment. Kaito turned around and began to walk away. "Since I still need to get settled into my hotel room I'll see you guys around" Kaito stood in his tracks as soon as he saw the invitation to the Fortune Cup in Yusei's hand. "Huh so looks like I'll see you in the Fortune Cup then"

As soon as Yusei heard that it caused him to smirk. "Alright Kaito, Good Luck to you" Kaito turned to the side and waved. "Same to you Yusei" He started walking again with Orbital following right behind him. "Alright Orbital looks like we got a ways to go before we get there so you know the deal" Orbital nodded and immediately turned into his glider form and attached to Kaito's back and then flew towards his hotel which was close to the venue of the tournament. Since they weren't far when they left, the group of guys he just met were able to see what had happened which left of them in awe. Yusei began to think to himself. "Kaito Tenjo, just what in the world is your story?"

Once Kaito arrived at the hotel, Orbital changed back into his normal form and they both walked inside and proceeded to head back to his room so that he could rest up for the tournament. He pulled off his jacket and draped it over a nearby chair then placed his gloves on the night stand and went to lay down in bed. "I really don't think what we saw today was a Numbers, but if it wasn't a Numbers then what was it" Thinking of that dragon and that woman who was controlling it. "I wonder what was up with that woman from earlier" Orbital just sat there looking at Kaito wondering what was going through his boss' mind.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning was the opening day of the Fortune Cup and Kaito had just left with Orbital, fully ready to win. They locked up their hotel room and made their way to the stadium+

. He stepped in the main hallway and saw an odd looking man who seemed to look a bit like a clown. "Excuse me sir, I got this invitation to participate in the Fortune Cup and I have no idea where to go" Kaito handed him the invitation and the man started to walk away. "Just follow me Kaito-san hehehe" He proceeded to lead Kaito and Orbital toward to where they needed to go. The man opened a door and Kaito and Orbital had walked into a room where the other contestants were. "So looks like some interesting competition" As he got a good look at the competitors he noticed Yusei with a small girl who looked a lot like Rua and proceeded to approach them, but who really stood out to Kaito was a red-haired woman . "Hey Yusei"

Once everything was ready to go, the platforms with the competitors started to rise which signaled that the tournament was getting ready to start. Once the platform stopped moving, Kaito started to look around. "This doesn't seem as ridiculous as the World Duel Carnival was" Yusei and Rua who was disguised as his twin sister caught onto what Kaito said. "World Duel Carnival?" They both asked Kaito wondering what that was. "I'll explain after since now doesn't seem appropriate" The opening ceremony commenced with each being introduced and when the MC called introduced Kaito as the Lonely and Absolute Genius to come all the way from Heartland City which made Kaito wonder how people here could know anything about him. After hearing his title, everyone looked curiously at him including Yusei, Rua and his twin sister, the red haired woman all having the same thought. "Kaito Tenjo, just who are you?"

Once the ceremony was over, the pairings for the first round were posted; the first match was Ruka versus Bommer then Yusei versus Mukuro Enjo, Aki Izayoi versus Kodo Kinomiya, the next match was, Aki Izayoi versus Kodo Kinomiya, and the last match of the first round was Kaito versus Jill deLauncebeaux. Kaito took a look at his opponent and sighed then proceeded to head off to the lobby area to watch the match with the rest of the competitors and Orbital. As he was walking he started thinking about how his opponent seemed to be like a bigger goofball than Yuma which seemed to slightly annoy him since at least he got used to Yuma's shenanigans. Once everyone made their way to the lobby to wait for their turn to duel Kaito sat down at one of the tables and proceeded to watch the start of the first match.

Before the match started Kaito pulled out a card from his extra deck, it was Number 9 Sky Canopy Star, Dyson Sphere.

*Flashback*

As Kaito was saying his goodbyes to everyone, he stopped at Yuma and Astral and pulled them over to the side. "Yuma, Astral I need a favor from you* Hearing this from Kaito made Yuma and Astral curious about what he could possibly need from them. "The favor I'm asking is if I can borrow a Numbers, mainly Dyson Sphere since I have a feeling I may need it" They were both a little taken back by Kaito's request but Astral nodded and had Dyson Sphere Materialize in Kaito's hand. "Thank you Astral"

*End Flashback*

Kaito put Dyson Sphere back into his deck case and started to watch the first duel from the television in the lobby. "This should be interesting, what do you think Orbital?" Orbital looked at Kaito and gave his signature "Roger that Kaito- Sama" It showed Bommer starting his first turn of activating Star Blast so he can summon Summon Reactor SK by reducing its level from 5 to 4. Then Rua who was disguised as his twin sister Ruka played his first turn which consisted of summoning Morphtronic Celfon,while losing 800 life points due to Summon Reactor then using its effect and being able to summon Morphtronic Boomboxen. Kaito paid attention to the remainder of the duel and saw that Bommer had won by declaring a direct attack with Flying Fortress SKYFIRE. "Wow that is one hell of a monster." Yusei nodded in agreement then proceeded to head out of the room. Kaito stood up and went over to the couch. "Good Luck to you Yusei" He waved Yusei off and sat down. "I hate how I'm the last match, but it gives me a chance to observe the other duelists" Kaito shrugged and watched the duel.

Mukuro's first turn consisted of summoning a monster called Burning Skull Head with 3 facedowns in his backrow. Yusei began his turn by summoning Speed Warrior and having it attack Skull Head but Mukuro ended up blocking the attack with a trap card called Zero Guard which reduced his monster's attack to 0 but it can't be destroyed by battle. Kaito thought to himself "I wonder what his purpose for that was."

*Later on in the duel*

Once Yusei launched the final attack with his Nitro Warrior against the Junk Synchron that was on his opponent's field from the effect of Give and Take. Kaito smirked once he saw the result. "Well that's interesting, Yusei seems like quite the duelist, I shouldn't take him lightly" He watched Yusei read his D-Wheel into the garage and noticed that Aki and her opponent had already left so it was just Kaito,Orbital, Gill and Bommer left in the room. Once Yusei returned Kaito stood up and offered Yusei a handshake "Good duel out there Yusei, I really am intrigued in the concept of Riding Duels since those aren't available where I'm from." Yusei accepted the handshake and smiled. "Thanks Kaito and That's rather strange" Kaito shrugged it off. "Oh well, it seems rather complicated" He went back to the couch and sat down to watch the next duel.

The next duel was Aki vs Kodo Kinomiya which made Kaito quite interested in seeing what Aki could do. "Something seems unique about her but I can't put my finger on it" Yusei nodded in agreement and both paid attention to the duel. Unfortunately, from the moment the duel started, Aki seemed to have been holding back. The match was quite boring as many spectators demanded a more exciting duel. The true duelists could see it though, that Aki was hesitating. It was as if the 'Black Rose Witch' was afraid to go all out.

Koda held the advantage all game, as they played, he also picked at Aki's brain. Provoking her and reinforcing the idea that she was a monster. He was beginning to get to her, that moment where she would break down completely and have no will left to fight. Having just destroyed her last defense with Mad Profiler, Koda activates his 2nd copy of Mind Monster, declaring Rose Tentacles and burns Aki for 1100 points of damage. This brings her down to a mere 600 Life Points while his sat comfortably at 3600.

"Just give it up, even if you somehow won this whole tournament, you'll still be all alone."

Kaito would then notice Yusei holding his arm in pain again. Aki did the same as the rage that had been building up insider her reached its boiling point.

"Very well! If you insist that I'll always be nothing but a feared Witch, I will gladly embrace that destiny!

Aki draws for turn, grinning as she realizes she could have put this poor man through more pain had she been serious from the start. Before starting her move, she hides her face behind the Black Rose mask. Once she did that, The Black Rose activated her Mark of the Rose, equipping it to Mad Profiler, then uses it to attack Koda directly. When it seemed like that was the extent of her turn, she removes Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from her grave to activate Mark of the Rose. With that, Koda would take Profiler's 2600 ATK as damage when it returned to him, ending the duel.

"My only regret...is that I didn't hurt you more."

As the duel ended, Kaito stood up and walked out the door to the head to the stadium for his duel thinking about the last duel. "Looks like my hunch was right about that woman, but what was up with both her and Yusei holding their arms in pain" He figured he would look more into it afterwards, He finally made to where he had to go and stood on the platform that would raise him to the stadium. He looked at the base of his duel disk where his deck was placed. "Let's do this" The platform started to raise, and he was the first one to be introduced. A lot of people in the stadium were intrigued to see how this duel would play considering Kaito was an outsider and to get their minds off the last duel with the Black Rose Witch. His Opponent Gill de Launcebeaux really got the crowd riled up and began to cheer for him. In the waiting room, Yusei looked intently for the duel to start. "Alright Kaito let's see what you can do"

Gill was the first one to be ready and once he was ready, Kaito sighed then closed his eyes. "Duel Mode! Photon Change!" Once Kaito finished his statement, his body was surrounded by a bright light which soon turned his black jacket and boots a bright white with a blue tattoo appearing over his left eye which turned his eye color red then his crescent moon shaped duel disk appeared on his left arm. "Let's get this over with, you can have the first move" Once Kaito fully transferred, everyone in the audience looked at him with awe since they've never seen anything like that before.

Gill smirked arrogantly thinking it was a foolish move that Kaito would let him go first. "I draw, then I summon Masked Knight Level 3, then with its effect I will inflict 400 points of damage" Once Kaito received the blast he just brushed it off like it was nothing. "If that's all you can do then this won't be a challenge" Kaito taunted. Gill shrugged off the taunt. "A noble knight like myself won't fall for your childish taunts, I activate Level Up, This card will send my Masked Knight Level 3 to the graveyard and will allow me to summon Masked Knight level 5 who will now inflict you with 1000 points of damage" After taking the second blow, he shrugged it off and glared at him. "Alright so looks like you're going to make me go serious right from the start then" Gill placed one card in his spell/trap zone. "I place 1 card facedown and end my turn. Now let's see what you can do"

The MC couldn't keep calm after Gill's first turn. "Oh my! Kaito Tenjo is already reduced to 2600 life points and he hasn't even gotten his first turn yet! How will he comeback from this?!" Kaito took a look at his hand and smirked seeing one card in particular that would give him victory. "Alright my turn, I draw. I activate the spell card Cards of Adversity, when I control no monsters and my opponent has a special summoned monster I can draw 2 cards" Kaito reached to his deck slot and drew 2 from his deck. "Next I special summon Photon Thrasher, I Can special summon him when I control no monsters then I normal summon Photon Crusher" As the 2 monsters appeared on Kaito's field everyone looked in awe at the fact that his two level 4 monsters had at least 2000 attack.

Yusei sat in the waiting room and focused on Kaito. "what could he possibly be planning since it doesn't seem to be either one of those monsters are a tuner and Masked Knight Level 5 is stronger than both of them." Bommer sat down next to Yusei and nodded in agreement. "I don't know who this Kaito guy is but he seems unique especially with what he did before the duel."

Kaito looked in his hand and saw his ace Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. "Let me show you a power unlike anything you've ever seen, I release my 2000 attack Photon Crusher and 2100 attack Photon Thrasher" As soon as Kaito said that everyone in the stadium looked in complete awe that he would tribute his 2 monsters like that.

Not soon after Kaito said that, a four-sided star materialized with one of the sides in his hand. "The darkness that lurks in the Galaxy, Become the light of hope and serve under my command!" Once he said that, the star was thrown in the air with particles of light starting to gather around it. "The embodiment of light, now descend Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Once all the particles gathered around the star, a large red and blue appeared behind Kaito, what was noticeable about the dragon was that a large portion of its body was armor since its skin seemed to be particles of Light. His opponent Gill looked rather confused and annoyed. "My dragon can be special summoned by tributing monsters on my field with 2000 or more attack.

Once the dragon appeared look in awe in how amazing it looked but other people had other emotions about it, the king Jack Atlas looked a bit concerned. "That dragon could prove troublesome for me and my Red Demon's" Yusei chuckled a little bit. "Very Interesting Kaito, on how quickly you summon a dragon like that so quickly", The twins who were with Yanagi and Himuro were gasping in awe from how awesome Galaxy-Eyes looked and Aki who was with her caretaker Divine were watching the duel to see who her opponent would be for the next round seemed about intrigued. "What do you think about this Kaito Tenjo Aki?" Aki looked at Divine then back at the television. "I hope he's my opponent for the next round"

Kaito looked down at his hand then at his opponent. "Go Galaxy-Eyes attack Masked Knight Level 5, Photon Stream of Destruction!" Galaxy-Eyes was about to launch its attack when Gill pressed the button on his duel disk that revealed his trap card. "Only a fool would fall into my Noble trap, Trap Activate Sakuretsu Armor, this card will destroy an opponent's attacking monster" The MC kept going crazy once his trap was activated. "Oh no! Just like that Kaito's Dragon is done for" Hearing all that Kaito smirked. "You think my dragon would fall to such a measly trap. I activate the effect of my Galaxy-Eyes when it battles I can remove from play itself and the monster it's battling until the end of my battle phase" Hearing the effect of the dragon made Gill surprised that his trap didn't work then glared at Kaito "Why you!" Kaito smirked and pulled for the first card of his combo. "If you liked that then you're really going to love this, from my hand I activate the effect of Dimension Wanderer" He pulled the card out of his hand and placed it into his graveyard. "Whenever a monster is removed from play by the effect of my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, I send this card from my hand to the graveyard to inflict 3000 points of damage" Gill looked in horror as his life points dropped to 1000 at an instant. Everyone seemed rather surprised that such a card that could burn for so much damage could be activated from the hand. Kaito reached into his hand and pulled out the second card to finish things up. "I activate the quick-play spell Particle Burst, When Galaxy-Eyes is currently removed from the game by its own effect I can special summon it back to my field. Looks like it's the end of the road for you" Kaito smirked as his dragon materialized back on the field. "Go Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Photon Stream of Destruction!" The dragon launched its attack and Gill's life points landed to 0.

**Some Notes along with Author-made Card(s):**

1) I know the reasoning why Kaito having Dyson Sphere is a little piss poor but it will play a role in an upcoming chapter.

2) I'm trying to make this as close to In-Character as possible but as I write this, I find myself including some characteristics of myself in certain characters which I'm going to apologize about. (It'll be more noticeable next chapter)

3) I wanted to have Kaito OTK his opponent to show how strong he is and what he is capable of.

Now for the card(s)

Particle Burst

Quick-Play Spell

Target 1 Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon you control is currently banished by its own effect; Special Summon that target.

(This is pretty much based off of Yusei's Stardust Flash that he used against Rudger)


	4. Chapter 3

The MC tried to regain his composure after the duel concluded. "Ladies and Gentlemen, that concludes the first round with an incredible one turn kill from Kaito Tenjo who will now be making it to the second round to face the Black Rose Witch Aki Izayoi" Kaito turned around and walked away, everyone tried to make heads or tails of what just happened. Yusei couldn't help but feel interested to see how strong Kaito really was, Jack kept thinking that Kaito could be a threat to him, Aki kept thinking that she may struggle against dueling Kaito in the next round and Divine kept thinking on how useful Kaito could be to him towards his plan. As Kaito walked away, he disabled his Photon mode so his clothes that turned white went back to being black and the tattoo around his eye went away. "Hopefully my next opponent will prove more of a challenge then this guy. As he walked through the hallway he saw Yusei getting ready for his match. Yusei stopped and look at Kaito while smirking. "You're incredibly strong Kaito, I hope I get the chance to face you"

Kaito looked at Yusei and smiled. "Let's meet in the finals then" he walked back to the waiting room to watch the match, at this point Orbital was the only one in the waiting room. "That was an excellent duel Kaito-Sama" Orbital saluted him. Kaito nodded and headed over to the couch to watch Yusei's match.

Meanwhile, Kaito was sitting in the waiting area to kill some time before his next match which was against Aki Izayoi or better known to the crowd as the Black Rose Witch. "That woman seems very interesting to say the least" He wondered if he would have the chance to have a conversation with her once this tournament was over. The first duel of the finals began and Kaito began to watch so he could get a better understanding of the other contestants.

Meanwhile in the Arcadia Movement trailer outside of the stadium, Aki was sitting in a bathtub type contraption resting before her match against Kaito and the glass in front of her was used to display the video call with Divine. "Well Aki as you know your next opponent is Kaito Tenjo, he's a mysterious fellow, I couldn't pull up any sort of information on him other than that he's from Heartland City and that he made the semi-finals in a recent tournament they had called the World Duel Carnival. He's clearly a strong duelist so be on your guard." Aki looked at Divine and nodded. "I understand Divine, I'll be on my guard and I'll make sure to defeat him." Divine nodded then the video call ended then Aki began to think. "Kaito Tenjo, you're something else but I kind of want to learn more about you" As soon as she finished her thought, one of the members knocked on the door indicating that it was about time for her match. She got out of the tub and changed out of the one swimsuit she was wearing and changed back into her normal outfit. She walked out of the trailer and was escorted to where she had to go.

As the the first duel of the finals came to a close, Kaito got up from where he was sitting and began to head over to where had he had to go which was the same spot as last round. He saw Yusei walking back from the garage where his D-Wheel was. "Yusei that was an impressive win, wait for me in the finals" Yusei looked up and saw Kaito and Orbital. "Thanks and good luck to you Kaito but I doubt you'll need it" they both chuckled and Kaito and Orbital went off to the appropriate room. Once they were in place the platform started to raise and the MC introduced him first. "After an incredible One Turn Kill in the first round, can Kaito Tenjo pull a repeat against the Black Rose Witch Aki Izayoi" Shortly after he got an introduction he could hear the audience shouting rude things like how Kaito should beat her and that she should return to her witch's den.

"Duel Mode! Photon Change!" His jacket and boots turned from black to white and a blue tattoo appeared over his left eye and his crescent moon shaped duel disk appeared on his left arm. Once they both made eye contact they both drew their hand. "Duel!" Kaito drew an extra card. "I'll take the first move" He looked down at his hand. "I summon Photon Merchant" He placed the card down on his monster card zone and a monster that looked similar to the Photon Crusher he played last duel but instead of the club it had a cart to the side of it. "When he's normal summoned, I can add 1 Photon Card from my deck to my hand but he gets forced into defense position. " A card stuck out in his deck and he showed what he took to Aki. "I select the spell card Photon Trade which I'll now activate by sending a Photon monster from my hand like my Photon Sorceress to the graveyard. I can draw 2 cards. I'll set 1 card facedown and end my turn" Everyone in the audience seemed rather disappointed that he wouldn't give the same treatment to the Black Rose Witch that he did his opponent in the first round. Orbital looked up at Kaito continuing to wonder what he was thinking.

Once Kaito heard that, he stood there trying to figure out why he did what he did if it wasn't going to do anything. He looked at Aki and watched as she began in her turn. "My Turn, I draw. I summon Violet Witch then activate the field spell Black Garden, whenever we summon a monster its attack gets halfed and a Rose Token appears on the opponent's field. Now Violet Witch attack the rose token" She said all of that in a monotonus tone. Kaito looked down at his hand then at his duel disk. "Not so fast, I activate the trap card Photonize, when an attack is declared, the attack is negated and one of my Light attribute monsters gains attack equal to the attack of the opponent's monster" A barrier of light surrounded Photon Merchant and it's attack went from 2000 to 3100. Aki felt a bit annoyed that her attack was negated so she readied herself for when Kaito would summon his Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. "I set 2 cards facedown and my turn."

Once her turn came to a close, Kaito drew for the turn. He looked down at his hand and unfortunately Galaxy-Eyes wasn't there so he would have to go an alternative route for the time being. "I'm not liking the effect of your garden so lets change that. I activate my own field spell. Photon Pressure World" The garden around them began to disappear and what looked like outer space with a planet appeared at the side of them and the platform turned into a meteor. "Whenever a Photon monster is summoned this card will inflict damage to anyone who doesn't control a Photon monster equal to the monster's level times 100. Now I summon Photon Crusher and switch Photon Merchant into attack position. So now you'll lose 400 life points" Aki seemed rather unphased as her life points dropped to 3600 then looked down at her one facedown that she knew would instantly turn the tide in her favor. It was a card Divine had given her before the match. She began planning out her next move 'So once Vine Capture is activated, the duel will greatly turn in my favor.' Kaito smirked then began his next move "I Overlay the level 4 Photon Merchant and Photon Crusher" Once he said that his two monsters turned into yellow streams of energy and went into a red spirl portal that appeared in front of him.. "With these two monsters I will now build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!" The portal in front of them closed and a small explosion of light appeared afterward. "Come out. Radiant Photoknight Paladius" Once Paladius appeared in front of Kaito, everyone who was watching the duel just looked in awe and complete shock at the monster he just summoned which made people who were intrigued with Kaito even more intrigued. Aki looked rather concerned since she was expecting Kaito to summon Galaxy-Eyes. Kaito figured that people would be interested in what an Xyz monster was so he figured he would explain. "An Xyz summon is taking at least 2 monsters of equal level to the rank, like take my Paladius. I need to 2 level 4 monsters to summon him and the the little yellow balls of energy that are circling around him are his Overlay Units and I need Overlay Units to activate its effect. Now Paladius attack Violet Witch. Photon Dividing!" Paladius extended its sword and a beam of energy shot out of the end of it and made contact with Violet Witch destroying it and dropping Aki's life points to 2700 and in the process cracking the bottom half of her the duel started to smirked a little bit . "That's what exactly what I wanted. When Violet Witch is destroyed I can add a plant type monster with 1000 defense points or less from my deck to my hand. So I'll add Lord Poison to my hand" The card stuck out from her deck so she could easily add it to her hand. A yellow clocked figure stood on top of the stadium to where nobody could see him. "So looks like I found you, the other user of Galaxy-Eyes."

Kaito looked at his hand then at the field. "I end my turn" As Aki drew her card she figured that at this point it would be a good idea to summon Black Rose Dragon. "I draw then I summon the tuner monster Night Rose Knight then with it's effect I will now summon Lord Poison" Once her monsters, Kaito remembered that she used a similar combo to summon her dragon and braced himself. "I tune the level 4 Lord Poison with my level 3 Night Rose Knight" Her knight turned into 3 little balls of energy which then turned into 3 green portals which surounded Lord Poison. "Chilling Flames will engulf the entire world, Pitch dark flower will set into bloom. Synchro Summon! Appear now Black Rose Dragon" Once her dragon appeared on the field, a strong gust of wind appeared as well which made Kaito stumble a little bit. But not too long after the crowd went back to shouting on how she was a witch and that she didn't belong here in the Fortune Cup which made Aki smirked sadistically. "That's right I'm a witch who takes pleasure in hurting those who drove me into solid."

Looking on from one of the corridors of the stadium was Aki's current caretaker and the leader of the arcadia movement Divine. "That's right Aki show them your true power" He chuckled slightly and continued to watch the duel.

Aki looked at her duel disk then what Kaito had played to see what she should do at this point. "I activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon. When it's successfully synchro summoned it destroys all cards on the field. Black Rose Gale!" A strong gust of wind appeared which then destroyed Kaito's Photon Pressure World and Paladius along with Aki's facedown cards. "When Paladius is destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can draw a card" He drew a card from his deck and waited for Aki to end her turn. Aki looked at her hand. "I sent one card facedown and my turn." Kaito drew a card to start his turn. "I didn't want to do this against you but you leave me with no choice. I draw. I activate Photon Sanctuary which will call forth 2 Photon tokens to my side of the field but in exchange I can only summon Light monsters for this turn. Two large balls of light appeared on Kaito's field in defense position with stats of 2000 attack and 0 defense. He looked at his hand since he just drew Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. "I release my two Photon tokens!" Once again the four sided red star appeared in his hand. "The darkness that lurks in the galaxy. Become the light of hope and serve under my command!" Once the particles of light started to gather around the star everyone in the audience started to get excited to see Kaito's dragon again and hopefully really do some damage against Aki. "The embodiment of light! Now descend Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" It took a few moments but his dragon appeared the same way it did in the first round. "I'm sorry about this Aki, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon direct attack" He declared his attack and just as he said that Galaxy-Eyes prepared to launch its attack.

Aki flipped up her facedown card. "I Activate the trap card Wicked Reborn, by paying 800 life points" her life points soon dropped to 1900 "I can special summon Black Rose Dragon from my graveyard." All of a sudden Black Rose Dragon materialized back on the field which then took the hit from Galaxy-Eyes reducing Aki to 1100 Life points while Kaito was kicking at a full 4000. Aki and Divine looked rather in shook that Kaito still hasn't taken any damage. Meanwhile the cloaked figure looked down rather amused. "Good, that's what a Galaxy-Eyes user should be" he started chuckling then removed his cloak which revealed his true look that he could pull off while on Earth which was a white shirt and pants with a grey vest and gloves which were shaped like wings. He also had a portion of his hair shaped like a wing with a gold ring attached to it. "Soon I will be the one to control both Galaxy-Eyes"

Kaito looked at his hand and saw that he couldn't set anything. "I'm going to end my turn. Let's see if you can send some damage my way" Aki looked down at her hand but it was only one card so she knew that whatever she drew would have to push the duel in her favor. "My turn, I draw" She drew from her deck and it was exactly what she needed. "I activate the equip spell Mark of the Rose by removing from play Lord Poison and gain control of your Galaxy-Eyes" hearing that made him a bit shocked since she was the first one to think of trying to gain control of his dragon. All of a sudden the dragon left his field and appeared on Aki's. "Well played Aki" he started chuckling a little bit. Aki couldn't help but smile a bit hearing Kaito say that. "Now Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon attack Kaito directly. Photon Stream of Destruction" Galaxy-Eyes launched it's attack which connected with Kaito lowering his life points to 1000 but since Aki's psychic powers influenced the attack it knocked Kaito off his feet and knocked him back several feet.

He slowly made his way back to his feet. "I got to say that actually hurt but I'm rather impressed that I was hurt in a duel that wasn't with a Numbers" Aki tried to comprehend the fact the fact that Kaito wasn't afraid of her and her powers. "I end my turn then with the effects of Mark of the Rose during your next standby phase You will get control of your Galaxy-Eyes back" Kaito felt a bit curious as to why she didn't play anything else to try and win this turn. "I draw for my turn, Now Galaxy-Eyes return to my field" Galaxy-Eyes disappeared from Aki's field and went back to Kaito's. "Looks like this decides it Aki. It was awesome to be able to duel against you" He smiled and nodded. "Now Galaxy-Eyes end this now. Photon Stream of Destruction!" Galaxy-Eyes launched its attack and once it conencted with Aki it reduced her life points to 0.

Kaito deactivated his photon mode and went over to Aki despite the fact that the crowd still kept insulting Aki. He looked at her and smiled. "That was a great duel Aki, don't listen to what people have to say you are not a witch" Aki looked at Kaito and nodded. "It really was and considering nobody has been able to beat me. I give you a lot of credit" Once Aki finished her statement Divine came down to escort her back to the trailer. Kaito watched them walk off and hoped that she would have stayed around more and he could have helped her., Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon had materialized overhead of Kaito and had its back turned and began to roar which caught the attention of everyone in the stadium. Kaito turned around to see what it was roaring at and ended up seeing a large mechnical dragon also roaring as well. The dragon reminded Kaito of his Galaxy-Eyes. "What is that?"

All of a sudden the man who was controlling the dragon appeared where Kaito was standing against his duel with Aki. "So it's you, the other user of Galaxy-Eyes."The man pulled out a black device out of his pocket. Kaito looked at what he pulled out and it finally hit him. "I thought I was the only one who possessed Galaxy-Eyes but no matter" The man looked over at Kaito and smirked. "Barian's Sphere Cube Expand!" The device was thrown up in the air and broke apart and a red streams of energy streamed down from where the device broke apart and started to form a giant sphere around them and the size was a bit larger than the dueling platform below them once it finished forming.

Everyone in the audience started to panic since this didn't seem planned and the fact that the sphere field made the sky turn from a bright blue to crimson thoughts that were buzzing around were along the lines of "What's going on?" "What is this?" Even Godwin was surprised. "This doesn't seem to be the Dark Signers' doing since Kaito Tenjo isn't a signer. So we'll just have to wait and see how this plays out" Jack stood up from the couch and approached the windows to try and get a better look of the Sphere Field.

Yusei saw what had taken place through one of the televisions and immediately ran out to the stadium to get a better look of the situation. Once he made his way to the stadium he tried to look inside and saw that whatever this field was made of it made it very hard to see inside and due to the fact that it was to be an AR duel that unless a camera was inside the field or someone was wearing a D-Gazer nobody would be able to witness the duel.

The twins had wanted to get a better look at what was going on since they noticed Yusei down there as well. So they got Yanagi and Himuro to go down there with them. They eventually made their way down to where Yusei was. "Yusei!" They all shouted to get his attention which worked since he immediately turned around. "What are you guys doing down here?" While they were all staring at the Sphere field. Ruka was the one to speak up. "We were only curious about whatever this thing is." Yusei nodded and looked at where Kaito was in the Sphere field"

Aki and Divine were walking through one of the hallways of the stadium when they had heard the crowd starting panic. "What could the crowd possibly be panicing about since I didn't do anything" Aki looked curiously at Divine wanting to go back and take a look. "Alright let's go Aki" This even piqued his curiosity as well and turned around and began to walk back the way they came. Once they reached the opening they looked shocked as well to see the Sphere Field and how red the sky was. "Let's go get better look." They approached the platform and stood on the other side from where the others were standing.

Inside the Sphere Field staring down his opponent and then both of their dragons disappeared. "Who are you? And what was the point of using a Sphere Field to duel me?" Kaito asked which caused the other blonde male to smirk. "The only thing you need to know is that I will be leaving here with both Galaxy-Eyes" Once Kaito heard the man mention both Galaxy-Eyes, it really made him wonder who this person really was "Alright now let's duel! Duel Mode – Photon Change!" His Jacket, boots and glove turned from black to white and his Crescent moon shaped duel disk appeared on his left wrist then the blue tatoo appeared over his left eye changing his eye color from a light-blue grey to red. Misael readied himself by having his left glove turn into bandages which then proceeded to form his duel disk and his left eye turned red similar to Kaito's.

They both drew their starting hands with the unknown man drawing an extra card indicating he was going to start the duel off. "I Draw, when there are no monsters on the field I can special summon Radius the Half Moon Dragon and if I summon him through this effect his level is double" The dragon materialized on the field with his level going from 4 to 8. "Next if I control a level 8 monster I can summon this monster with no tributes. Come, Parsec the Interstellar Dragon" His second dragon materialized along with the first. Kaito looked impressed seeing that this man could summon multiple level 8 monsters in one turn at the same rate he could. "I overlay the level 8 Radius the Half-Moon Dragon and Parsec the Instellar Dragon" The two dragons turned into miniture streams of energy and started to intertwine. "With these two monsters I will now build the overlay network Xyz Summon" A Galaxy-like portal appeared in front of the man. "Roar throughout the entire universe. Revive, from the source of all galaxies that flows from far back in time! Manifest yourself, and lead me to victory! No. 107 Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" The sealed form of this Numbers appeared which was a black diamond with some areas of red and blue. As the dragon started to take form, Kaito looked on in awe at hearing at hearing that this other Galaxy-Eyes was also a Numbers. "What is this? I was told that there were only 100 numbers that were broken up into Astral's memories. "

The man smirked and reached for a card in his hand. "I set a card facedown and end my turn, now the other Galaxy-Eyes user let's see what you can do" Kaito felt a bit concerned on how he could face this dragon. "Time to see who's the true Galaxy-Eyes Master, Here we go , I draw" He drew for his turn. "I activate the spell card Photon Trade, I send a Photon monster from my hand to the grave and draw 2 cards" He sent Photon Spectre from his hand to the grave and drew 2 more cards from his deck which were Photon Thrasher and Photonize. "I special summon Photon Thrasher" The monster he summoned materialized on his field shortly after it was placed on his duel disk. "When I control no monsters I can special summon him from my hand, next I normal summon Photon Merchant" This new monster appeared on the field and began to drag the cart full of items it carried. "When this card is successfully normal summoned I can add 1 Photon card from my deck to my hand " A card stuck out from his deck and then Kaito proceeded to add it to his hand. The card he added was Photon Explosion which was going to be his last resort. "With this the summoning conditions are met, I release my 2 monsters with 2000 or more attack" The 2 monsters on Kaito's field disappeared and a 4 sided star appeared in his hand. "The galaxy that shines within the darkness, become the light of hope and serve under my command!" The star was then thrown up into the air. "The embodiment of light, now descend! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" As the particles of light finished gathering around the star which then initiated a large beam of light which then allowed his dragon to appear.

The moment Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon appeared on the field, the two dragons began to resonate with each other which could be seen from the streams of energy that each dragon was emitting which then initiated a large explosion of light which caused everyone who was looking to shield their eyes. The explosion settled down and ended up cracking up one of the duel fields. Everyone's curiosity continued to increase wondering what exactly was going on inside. The man looked up at both dragons and smirked. "Legend has it when 2 Galaxy-Eyes align, the door to immense power shall open" Kaito looked curiously at him wondering what he was talking about. "What legend are you talking about? The man looked at Kaito and smirked. "It doesn't matter because you'll be losing miserably and I'll be taking your dragon"

Kaito glared at him then looked up at his dragon. "Like hell that will happen, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attack Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" Once Kaito declared an attack, Galaxy-Eyes was ready to launch its attack. "At this moment , I activate the effect of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, I can remove both battling monsters until the end of the Battle Phase" Immediately after both Galaxy-Eyes dragons disappeared. "Now both dragons will now return to the field" Not long after both dragons returned back to the field. "Since 2 Overlay Units were removed by this effect of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon will now gain 500 attack per overlay unit" Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's attack went from 3000 to 4000. "And since Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon lost its overlay units, it's as if it lost its fangs. The man looked at Kaito and chuckled arrogantly. "Is that so? I activate the quick-play spell Instant Overlay, this card will now become an overlay unit to Tachyon Dragon" Kaito looked incredibly shocked to see that efforts went to waste.

"Now I activate the effect of Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, by detaching an overlay unit, once per turn when all battles for the turn are finished, the effects of all other monsters are negated and all other monster's attack will revert back to their original attack. Tachyon Transmigration!" Kaito looked on in shock as Tachyon Dragon reverted back to his sealed form and different colored streams of light began to fill the sphere field while Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon began to turn dark indicating that his effect was now being negated and his attack went back to normal and then the streams of light began to go away. Kaito looked down at his hand which now consisted of 4 cards and began to think of a plan. 'I have 2 options here, Photonize which will bring me victory since it'll negate Tachyon Dragon's attack and then add it's attack points to my dragon or I could go with Photon Explosion which will end this duel in a tie.' Kaito reached for the card in his hand and placed it in his spell/trap zone. "I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn"

The man smirked and drew a card from his deck then glanced over at Kaito's facedown. "I activate the spell card, Tractor Reverse, when I control a Xyz monster with no materials, along with this card a set card in my opponent's spell/trap zone will now become overlay units for my Tachyon Dragon" Kaito looked on in horror as his Photonize turned into an overlay unit for Tachyon Dragon. The man looked at Kaito and smirked. "Judging by your face, your last line of defense for victory was just taken away." Kaito glared at the man then since he still had Photon Explosion as a last resort. The man looked up at his dragon "Now Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon attack Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" Just as Tachyon Dragon was about to attack, Kaito looked down at his facedown card. "I activate the trap card Photon Explosion, since the only monster I control is a face-up Photon monster, all monsters on the field are destroyed and both players take damage equal to the combined attack of all monsters destroyed by this effect" The man looked at Kaito shocked to see that he still had a card like that then looked up and saw both dragons exploding and both of their life points reduced to 0. "To think you still had a card like that left in play. Kaito looked at the man and sighed. "Tractor Reverse took away my key to victory but this was my last resort to end this duel in a tie if I had to and it turns out I did." The man glared at Kaito then a portal opened up behind him. "My name is Misael and remember it well for I will be the one to control both Galaxy-Eyes" Misael disappeared into the portal and the Sphere Field slowly began to disappeared. Once it disappeared, Kaito landed on his feet and began to think about what he just experienced.

Everyone who was close to the Sphere Field with the exception of Divine and Ak, who began to walk away but Aki looked back over at Kaito wanting to know what happen, approached Kaito. "Kaito!" they all said simultaneously. Kaito came to and looked at everyone standing around him. "I'm assuming you guys want answers then huh" They all nodded but Kaito figured this spot wouldn't be the best location for it. So he began to walk towards the waiting room with everyone following them. "So Kaito what was that thing?" As they were walking, Kaito tried to figure out the best way to explain it without revealing too much since he didn't want to get anyone else involved in the fight against the Barians. "For reasons that don't involve you, I'll just leave it at, I was the only target of that man" He nodded and began to walk away with Orbital 7 to try and figure out what his next move would be and how to prepare for the rest of the tournament. He went to the waiting room for a moments since he knew that he wouldn't have to wait long before his next match. The others, with the exception of Yusei, went back to their seats in the stadium while Yusei went over to where his D-Wheel was so that he could go grab his duel disk. But as soon as he got to the waiting room he saw Goodwin with an officer from the Security Bureau. "Kaito-san, would you mind explaining to me what that thing was and why that person was only targeting you?' Kaito sighed and figured out how he could word what he was about to say. "I'd rather not say since I'd rather not have more people dragged into this fight." Once he said fight, Goodwin began to wonder what he was referring to since he knew it wasn't the work of the Dark Signers. "Very well then, oh and after the tournament I would like to have a word with you since it seems now you're match is about to begin." Kaito nodded then Goodwin and the officer both left the room and Kaito spent the next couple of minutes relaxing then Goodwin made his way back to the VIP both and looked out over at the stadium.

"It's the moment we've all been waiting for! The final duel to determine who wins and will challenge our current king, Jack Atlas!" The MC shouted with genuine interest, causing everyone in the stadium to erupt with excitement. In the stands, the twins and their friends watched what they felt was going to be a great duel. (Wherever Aki & Divine are), Aki watches the television screen with mixed feelings. High up in the VIP booth, Jack Atlas looked down at the two intensely.

"Something to matter Jack?" Goodwin asked. Jack sat back down, crossing his arms and looking uninterested. "No! It doesn't matter who wins. No duelist alive is a match for me."

Yusei and Kaito had already said all they needed to and were ready to give it their all. The two loaded their Duel Disks, Kaito transformed and the two ready. The signal indicating who would start flashed on Yusei's disk, officially starting the duel.

"Here I go, I draw, I'll start by activating my One for One spell." Yusei sends Quillbolt Hedgehog from his hand to the grave, then Special Summons Sonic Chick from his deck in Defense position. "Next, I play my Level Warrior in Defense mode then set 1 card face down."

"Cautious as always." Kaito muttered as he drew. "I summon Photon Lizard and activate it's effect, releasing it so that I can add a Photon Slayer to my hand. Next I'll activate Polymerization, to fuse the Photon Slayer I have in my hand with the one I was already holding to summon...Twin Photon Lizard." The crowd cheered, seeing a type of summon that was uncommon excited them. Kaito's new monster took the form of a white armored knight with 2 heads and dual wielding swords. "Now I'll activate my new monster's ability..." Kaito's fusion would then glow and break apart into the two monsters that made it, two Photon Slayers. "I can tribute my Fusion monster to bring out the two halves that made it. Now my 1st Photon Slayer will attack your Chick!" Yusei stood, unflinching as Slayer's attack hit but did nothing. "Sorry Kaito, but you can't beat my Sonic Chick with that monster, whose ATK points are over 1900." Yusei explained, Kaito's frustration was slight but still visible. "In that case I'll have my second Photon Slayer attack your Shield Warrior!" Photon Slayer charged at Level Warrior but was stopped by the sudden appearance of a scarecrow. "That attack won't work either, I'm blocking it with my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Kaito's irritation grew but he quickly regained his composure. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Back to me than. I draw..." Yusei examined his hand, thinking as he connected the cards mentally and saw his victory. "Brace yourself Kaito. I summon Road Synchron, next I activate the effect of the Quillbolt Hedgehog in my graveyard, summoning it to the field since I control a Tuner monster. Now I tune my level 4 Road Synchron, with the level 3 Level Warrior and level 1 Sonic Chick. I Synchro Summon, Road Warrior! Now, for it's ability. I'm able to special summon a level 2 or lower Warrior, or Machine from my deck once a turn. I choose, Nitro Synchron. Now, the level 2 Nitro Synchron will tune with my level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog. I Synchro Summon, Armory Arm!" In that moment, Kaito's eyes widened, even if he didn't know the exact detaisl, he could feel something big coming. "You have good senses kaito, this is the end! I use the effect of my new Synchro Monster, equipping it to Road Warrior. In additaion to gaining 1000 ATK points, when it destroys one of your monsters, you'll take damage equal to that monsters ATK."

"I-Incredible!" Yelled the MC "With this, Yusei Fudo has set himself up to finish this duel in just one blow! It looks like the King's next opponent will be decided now!"

Kaito was a bit shaken by this, he hoped the defensive Yusei wouldn't have elevated things so quickly but was ready. "Go! Road Warrior attacks your Photon Slayer!" Yusei commanded. "Don't think for a second that I'm someone who can be beaten this easily! I activate my Lumenize trap card! This stops your attack, and allows my Slayer to add your monster's 4000 ATK points to it's own power, until my next End Phase." Both the crowd and the MC gasped, then cheered. "What an impressive turn around! Kaito escapes what would have been a killing blow without taking any damage at all! How will Yusei respond to a monster with over 6000 ATK points!?" Yusei laughed, disappointed but at the same time, excited. "I figured as much, well played Kaito. That ends my turn."

"Appreciate the praise, I'll Return the favor by crushing you with my most trusted monster. I Normal Summon my Photon Crusher. Now, using the Crusher that I just summoned, and the Slayer not powered up by Lumenize, I'll tribute both so that I can Special Summon, my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Yusei then let out a sigh, knowing full well that even with his trap, he wouldn't be able to make it through the turn with his powered up Road Warrior. "First, I'll have Galaxy-Eyes attack your Road Warrior!" Yusei nodded, knowing that blocking the attack would result in his defeat. As expected, Kaito used the effect of his Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, banishing both monsters and destroying Armory Arm as an equip in the process. Kaito starred towards Yusei for a bit, knowing that his next attack would fail but did it anyway, for the crowd's enjoyment. As he ended his ended the Battle Phase, both monsters returned back to the field. "I end my turn."

"I've really enjoyed this duel so far Kaito." Says Yusei as he draws his card and starts his turn. "Unfortunately, it's going to have to come to an end, very soon!" Kaito stood firm, ready for whatever counterattack Yusei had planned. "First up, I activate the effect of my Road Warrior! Summoning Speed Warrior from my deck. Next I'll use Speed Warrior as a Tribute in order to Special Summon the Turret Warrior from my hand. Due to its effects, it gains ATK points equal to that of Speed Warrior. There's more though, I summon Junk Synchron! Now that he's out I can bring back the Speed Warrior I just used as tribute, in defense position. Now I tune the level 3 Junk Synchron with the level 5 Turrent Warrior, toe Synchro Summon, my Stardust Dragon!" Kaito's eyes narrowed and he seemed to have a slight grin, anxious to see how Stardust would change things. "For now, I'll have my Road Warrior attack your Photon Slayer!" Kaito simply had to take the attack, losing both his monster and 900 of his Life Points. "That's all for now."

Yusei - 4000

Kaito - 3100

"Fairly impressive Yusei, but I still control the strongest monster on the field." As Kaito drew, he could waste no time hiding his new card. "I activate Photon Sublimation, banishing my Photon Crusher and Photon Lizard in order to draw 2 cards. Excellent, now I Summon, Photon Cerberus!" With the appearance of Kaito's new monster, Yusei's trap became chained down suddenly. "Sorry, but now that my Cerberus has joined the fight, they will be no traps protecting you or your monsters this turn. As much as I'l like to take your favorite monster out, that Road Warrior is becoming a problem. I attack it, with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" With one blast of it's Photon Stream, Yusei's monsters was destroyed. "Next up! Photon Cerberus attacks your Speed Warrior!" Kaito's attack hits uninterrupted, destroying another of Yusei's monsters. "I set 1 card face down and end my turn." With that, Yusei's trap was set free to use again and his turn would begin.

Yusei - 3500

Kaito - 3100

"Not bad, but I refuse to lose this duel. Here I go!" Yusei says with confidence as he starts. "I activate the spell card Tuning. With this I add my Quickdraw Synchron Tuner monster from my deck to the hand, then I send the top card of my deck to the grave." Yusei does just that, adding the Tuner then sent Advance Draw from the top of his deck to the graveyard. "By the effect of Quickdraw Synchron, by discarding a monster, I can Special Summon it from my hand. Lucikly the monster I just discarded also has a useful effect, by reducing the level of one of my monsters by 1, like Stardust, I can summon it from my graveyard." Kaito kept cool, thought knowing another Synchro was coming did irritate him. "I tune my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with my level 1 Level Eater, to Synchro Summon, Junk Archer!" The crowd cheered incredibly loud, seeing their Favorite kind of summon turn after turn from Yusei was making him the favorite. "Impressive, but the fact still remains, none of your monsters can fight my Galaxy-Eyes." Kaito boasted. Yusei grins and nods in agreement "True, that's exactly why I've called my friend here." Junk Arhcer pulled back on its bow, taking aim at Kaito's dragon and fired "Once a turn, I can banish one of your monsters from the field!" To Kaito's surprise, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon was removed, leaving his field very vulnerable. "Next I'll lower the level of my Junk Archer to bring Level Eater back to the field to attack with. Here I come Kaito! First, Junk Archer will attack Photon Cerberus!" As Archer prepared to fire another shot, it paused in response to something Kaito did "Not so fast, I activate my trap, Battle Simulation. Now for the rest of the turn, whenever our monsters battle, their ATK will be halved and neither will be destroyed." Yusei tried to seem as though he was bothered, but he knew just how much this would set him back. "My attack continues, then Stardust will swing in at your Cerberus as well! You saved yourself there Kaito, but I wonder how much longer you can hang on?" With Yusei's turn over, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon would return to the field.

Yusei - 3500

Kaito - 2000

"Hang on? I've already gotten bored of that, now I'll end this! I draw. I summon my Photon Satellite. With my Satellite's effect, I can add it's level to another one of my monster's levels, then both will be upgraded to match. So the level 1 Photon Satellite and level 3 Photon Cerberus now become level 4. Using both monsters, I overly and XYZ Summon! Radiant Photoknight Paladius!" The crowd was shocked silent for a bit, until the MC, the twins, and a several others all started to cheer as Kaito's new monster made it's mysterious and flashy appearance. "You don't look distressed Yusei, you must not know what coming. I activate the effect of my Paladius. Now by removing bot of its Xyz Materials, I can negate the effect of your Stardust Dragon, and drop its ATK points down to zero!" This news got a reaction from Yusei, the cool headed duelist looked at his hands, hoping to find some possible out but couldn't. "I've...also enjoyed this duel, you've been an excellent opponent Yusei." Yusei snapped out of it just in time to remind Kaito "If that's all you've got, this duel isn't over yet." Kaito smiles slightly "Than it's a good thing I've got more, I also activate Monster Reborn! From my graveyard, I revive Twin Photon Lizard! Now I'll have my Lizard attack your Level Eater!"

Yusei - 2000

Kaito - 2000

"Now, I'll have Radiant Photon Paladius finished what it started and attack your Stardust Dragon!" Yusei, content with how the duel played out, dropped his arms to the side, not bothering to block the attack as Stardust Dragon clashed with Paladius, who would cut right through it, destroying Yusei's ace and reducing his Life Points to nothing."

Kaito - 2000

Yusei - 0

The MC looked down at the field and the crowd began cheering loudly after the exciting duel that just took place. "We have a winner! Kaito Tenjo will be the one to face Jack Atlas. Can he de-throne the king? All that's known for sure is that it'll be an exciting duel, so stick around!" The crowd's cheering calmed down as they waited for the final duel of the terminal. Kaito deactivated his Photon mode which returned everything that changed back to normal then walked over to Yusei. "Yusei that was an amazing duel" Yusei looked over at Kaito and nodded. "I definitely agree Kaito but it's a shame that I lost since I needed to settle a personal score with Jack" Once Yusei finished speaking, Kaito began to wonder about what happened between Yusei and Jack. "Maybe after the tournament you can settle the score with Jack" Kaito nodded then began to walk away so that he could kill some time before his next duel.

As he was walking he began remembering his duel with Misael and began to wonder why a Barian would go after him all the way here and what was eating at him was the fact that there was another Galaxy-Eyes user around when he should be the only one. He eventually made his way to the waiting room and sat around and waited for his cue to go back to the arena. About fifteen minutes later, Kaito had gotten a notification that the duel against the king was about to start and he should report to the stadium.

"Aaaand it's the moment you've all been waiting for! The final duel to decide our next king. Don't even think of leaving or you'll miss what's sure to be a historic duel! Will Jack Atlas continue to sit at the top or will it be the mysterious challenger from Heartland?" As the MC got everyone more and more excited the roaring of the crowd quickly grew loud enough to completely drown out his voice.

An annoyed looking Jack shoots him a glance that tells him to start already, which he doesn't hesitate to do. "Now! Let the final duel begin!"

"Jack Atlas, let me apologize in advance. I have no interest in your title, still, I refuse to lose this duel." Kaito says shortly before initiating his Photon Change. Jack simply scoffs "No worries kid, you won't be winning this duel. I assure you that when we're done, you'll go back to where you came from the same nobody you are now. Now if you're done, let's get started."

"Very well." Kaito starts his turn by drawing, without wasting any time he slips a card into the field zone slot "I activate my field spell, Photon World." With that, everything changed as the two were now seemingly floating in deep space. Jack looked unfazed but was reminded of how irritated he was at not getting to fight this duel on D-Wheels. "Fine with me, you'll need every advantage you can get." Kaito grins "I'm glad you're so sure of yourself, this field can be especially brutal. Whenever a Photon monster is summoned, anyone who doesn't control one takes damage equal to that monster's level x 100. Now, I summon Galaxy Wizard. There's more, First I'll activate the effect of my Wizard and increase its level by 4 so now it becomes level 8, then I activate the spell Galaxy Expedition It lets me summon a level 5 or higher Photon or Galaxy Monster from my deck, I special summon Photon Kaiser." With the summoning of this monster, several small meteors come crashing down on Jack, dealing him 800 points of damage. "Now I activate my monster's abilities! First I'll activate the effect of my wizard, by releasing this card I can add a Galaxy card from my deck to my hand." The target he selected stuck out from the deck slot which then Kaito pulled out and added it to his hand. "I'm selecting my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, now for my Satellite's effect which will add to its own level with Kaiser and adjust both accordingly." Everyone watched with great interest as Kaito made the level 8 and 1 monster both become level 9. "Now I overlay my two monsters and XYZ summon, Number 9: Dyson Sphere!" Everyone then turned their heads towards the sky as the colossal monster appeared, casting its intimidating shadow over everything. Kaito looks to Jack with an intense gaze "You're move."

Kaito LP - 4000

Jack LP - 3100

"Somewhat impressive." Jack draws "I summon the Mad Archfiend in attack mode! I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. Back you you, kid."

"For such a showy guy I expected more." Kaito starts by summing Photon Crusher in attack mode, damaging jack for 400 points of damage. He was suspicious of why Jack would bring out a weaker monster and leave it in vulnerable then deduced he had a trap to counter with. "I'll never win this by being afraid, I attack with Number 9! Dyson Sphere would then charge up and fire a beam from its sun core. Just as the attack was about to hitt, Jack flips over one of his set cards. "Leave it to a kid to fall for an obvious trap. I activate Prideful Roar! Now by paying Life Points equal to the difference in our monster's ATK, I can surpass your XYZ monster by 300 points." Jack pays 1000 points so that his monster can get pumped up to 3100. It would not only deflect Dyson Sphere's attack but counter and destroy it before returning back to normal. "Things like this are unavoidable, thankfully I still have my Photon Crusher to attack with." Crusher swings it's club, smashing Jack's monster with 1 swing then switches to defense position. "I end my turn."

Kaito LP - 3700

Jack LP - 1900

"The King is through playing around, I draw. Since you control a monster and I control none, I special summon Vice Dragon from my hand. Now I normal summon the Dark Resonator." After his trademark move, the crowd began to cheer wildly as they knew what was coming next. "I tune the level 3 Dark Resonator with the level 5 Vice Dragon. The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!" Kaito had done his research and knew what Jack's monster was capable of. "So it's here, Red Demon's Dragon." Jack scoffs at Kaito "If acting tough keeps you from running away in fear then so be it. Now Red Demon's Dragon will attack your pitiful monster!" As the crowd seemed more fired up than ever, the MC continued to commentate despite being muted by the people's cheers. "That's enough punishment for now."

"Now that you're taking this seriously, I think I'll do the same. I draw! First I'll activate Photon Trade, sending my Photon Delta Wing to the grave so that I can draw 2 more cards. Next I activate a spell, Photon Sanctuary! This gets me 2 Photon Tokens to my field. And while they may be Tokens, my new monsters are each level 4 so enjoy 800 points of damage courtesy of Photon World." This time, Jack looked much angrier after a series of 8 meteors rained down on him. The shock knocked him down but the prideful King stood before the smoke had time to clear. "Now I tribute both monsters in order to summon my ace, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Jack braced himself for another round of meteor shower hell. With Dimension Wanderer in his hand, Kaito grins confidently, the duel was his. "Ready to be dethroned?" Kaito boasts. "Enough big talk kid, you're hardly worth the King's time." Jack answered. "I attack your Red Demon's Dragon with my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Their ATK power was the same, Jack knew there had to be more and gambled on Kaito being better than he wanted to admit he was. "I'll also be activating the effect of my Galaxy-Eyes!" Kaito says, to which Jack laughs "You'll be doing none of that! I activate my Fiendish Chain! This card negates your monster's ability and locks it down so that it can't attack." This move took Kaito by surprise, he didn't think this showboat would have prepared so thoroughly for Galaxy-Eyes. "Dammit." Kaito had nothing left to do but end his turn.

Kaito LP - 3700

Jack LP - 300

"Time to put the final nail in the coffin." Jack Atlas draws for his turn, unable to hide his disappointment. He wasn't able to draw what he needed. "I activate the spell card, Megamorph. By equipping it to my Red Demon's Dragon while my Life Points are lower than yours, this card will double my Dragon's ATK power." The crowd gasps as Red Demon's Dragon's ATK suddenly shot up to 6000. "N-No way...could this have been his plan all along!? With that much power, he only needs another monster and I'm..." Kaito wasn't able to remain as relaxed as he'd like. "Attack!" Jack declares loudly to Kaito's relief, while not a killing blow, Red Demon's Dragon's attack would destroy Galaxy-Eyes and deal a massive 3000 points of damage to Kaito which sends him flying. "I set 1 card face down and end my turn." With their life now equal, Red Demon's Dragon dropped back down to its original 3000 ATK.

Kaito LP - 700

Jack LP - 300

"Th-This...i-is it, my last chance." Kaito says as he musters up his strength then gets up. "I draw!" Jack flips over a trap card "I've got something for you! It's my Dust Tornado, I've had quite enough of this silly Photon World of yours!" The illusion was shattered as the field returned to the stadium it started in. Kaito looks at the card he'd just drawn and smiles contently. "I activate Monster Reborn! Now Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragons returns to the field. The crowd began to get silent. While it was still up in the air through their eyes, many of them worried for Jack's chances. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attacks your Red Demon's Dragon! Then, with it' effect, both our monsters are banished!" A worried Jack stands shaking and sweating "S-So!? This accomplishes nothing!" Kaito says nothing, he simply smirks and reveals his Dimension Wanderer then allows its effect to activate. "Whenever a monster is banished due to the effect of my Galaxy-Eyes, I can send this card to the graveyard. Now you'll take 3000 points of damage."

Kaito LP - 700

Jack LP - 0

**Author's Notes.**

I am so sorry that I've taken a lot of time to post this, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to get up.

The reason for having him duel Misael now was so that the people in Neo Domino City. (mainly signers) could see what Kaito will have to deal with in Heartland City. (I will say that he eventually does come clean to them but that won't be until either next chapter or the chapter after.)

I apologize if something seems off in dialogue and the way certain characters act especially like with Aki since it's a bit hard for me to get her personality down before Yusei opened the door to her heart. (I'm going to say that in this story, Kaito is the one that'll open the door to her heart)

So I was thinking that of doing a sequel to this story depending on how this goes and it could go 2 different ways. The first way being the signers go back and help fight against the Barians or the second way being that Yuma,Shark and Kaito go and participate and the WRGP.

**Created Cards.**

**Photon Merchant**

**Level 4/Light/Warrior**

**2000 Attack/500 defense**

**When this card is Normal Summoned; add 1 Photon card from your deck to your hand then change this card to defense position **

**Photon Sorceress **

**Level 1/Light/Spellcaster**

**ATK: 0 / DEF: 1800**

**If you control a face-up "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in face-up Attack Position. If you do, remove this card from play when it is removed from the field. You can Tribute this face-up card; add 1 "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand**

**Vine Capture**

**Normal Trap**

**When you control a plant or spellcaster type monster; take control of a level 7 or higher dragon type effect monster. **

(The idea behind this was as a counter to Red Demon's Dragon but Galaxy-Eyes also fit the bill)

**Photon Explosion**

**Normal Trap**

**This card can only be activated when the only monster you control is a face-up Photon monster. Destroy all monsters on the field and inflict damage to both players equal to the combined attack of all monsters destroyed by this effect**

I did change Radius the Half Moon Dragon's special summoning effect to allow it to be special summoned and have its level doubled when the opponent controls no monster since it worked better that way.


End file.
